


nectar straight from the sun

by Vergaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Getaway, But sort of not really, Established Relationship, I TURNED THIS IN LATE HAHA I want to perceive death, M/M, Snow on the beach because I'm not creative, one singular beta and it is all dying death and dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergaan/pseuds/Vergaan
Summary: Shouyou looks like he’s gonna say something stupid, such as ‘you don’t need to’ or ‘how about we just go back home and come back another day cause that’s totally fine and I won’t be disappointed, seriously’ so Atsumu grips Shouyou’s hand tightly, and brings it up to his face to cover it with cold lipped kisses.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Among Friends Server Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	nectar straight from the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espercially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/gifts).



> This is my first posted fic, and it's a fic exchange,, wow anxiety spikes hello I had no clue where I was going 100% of the time I feel so bad for my fic partner (happy Valentine's day TTT) I hope you liked the parts eaten separately they may be sort of legible and oh my god the reference to the title is so vague it's practically nonexistent end me

Atsumu stumbles out of bed while Shouyou brushes his teeth, feet awkwardly fumbling for purchase on the wooden floor with his head still stuffed in the soft coolness of his pillow. He turns to a side from the sound of Shouyou turning on the faucet, grimacing when streaks of sunlight jump across his eyelids from where it’d collected in the slats of the blinds. 

There’s a small crease in the even lines of sun, made a few months back when a volleyball was wrongly set against the newly installed shades, courtesy to a slightly drunk but still (and probably more than usual) energetic Bokuto Koutarou at their housewarming party. Although they all live in similar dorms and in Bokuto’s case, are practically neighbors, he’d still insisted on partying it up in everyone’s dorm as they moved in. Some sort of unannounced msby team-bonding tradition, perhaps. 

Only when the faucet closes does Atsumu stand up, still leaning a forehead on the refreshing chill of the eggshell-white walls. Even after years of waking up early and years more of waking up earlier, it still feels something illegal to be awake at such an hour. As he reminisces, still leaned against the wall like a drunk college student stumbling back home after their obligatory of-age birthday drinks, the door clicks open to his left. 

“Shou?” 

Shouyou is walking toward him, bare feet gently padding over the floorboards with a towel slung over his shoulder. He’s grinning, because he has too many to give, a hand reaching out and hooking delicately into the folds of Atsumu’s shirt. It’s hot- sort of, he actually can’t see much with eyes barely opened. But it’s enough to see a stunning Shouyou, and the thin trail of water streaking down a side of his eyebrow. It’s all horribly overwhelming because it’s Shouyou, and he’s decided to look like he’s coming right out of a photoshoot into their room for no reason at all. 

“Hey.” Seriously, who decided it’d be alright for Shouyou to look so.. Whatever this was at five in the morning. It’s still dark out, the sun having only just broken the horizon line a few minutes ago. Shouyou is a glowing gold-pink god and Tsumu is scrubbing at his eyes to get a better view. 

Shouyou’s still there. But now he’s on his tip-toes. He’s tilting Atsumu down a little. And Atsumu has been out of it for some time already, so when Shouyou finally kisses him (on the chin, holy shit) all his bones are falling straight through his body into the void. It’s a process.

Atsumu tugs Shouyou closer, arms wrapping around the thin fabric of his t-shirt. It’s the gray one with white stripes that he lost three different times over the course of two months due to unreliable laundromat management and a certain unnamable shade of bright green laundry detergent.

“Atsumu.” Said Atsumu ignores him, burrowing into the crook of Shouyou’s neck. It’s comfortable, he’s way too cold, and his legs are currently still deboned. The flooring below him has warmed under their presence. Shouyou sighs, but spends few minutes admiring their conjoined shadows on the wall across from them as Atsumu stares down his admittedly otherworldly hair before trying again.

“Atsumu.” 

“What.” He responds this time, a slow and breezy hum of a response. Shouyou is nothing if not patient. The tiny trail of water has mostly dried by now, save for a barely visible droplet testing its courage on the edge of Shouyou’s upper lip. Atsumu kisses it into nihility, muffling Shouyou’s next words. 

“The run.” Oh. Right. The run. 

\--

They end up not running at all. Their car seat is like sitting on ice, but thankfully Shouyou has dumped so many layers of clothing on Atsumu he can barely feel it. 

The wind outside is surprisingly pleasant once he adjusts as well. It titters quietly, playing with the ends of his hair as Atsumu sticks fingers outside the window. Shouyou is focusing on the road, which is reasonably empty considering the time of day. According to him, they’re a few miles away from their destination. 

Supposedly it’s a nice trail Shouyou found a week ago, but it’s been snowing heavily the past few days so he’s not quite sure why they were still going as planned. But Shouyou has also biked up and down a mountain every day of his highschool years, so it’s not too out there coming from him. It’ll just be cold, probably. Nothing to worry about. 

A laugh comes from his right, and Atsumu dutifully turns toward it. He is momentarily entranced by how pretty Shouyou’s hands look on the steering wheel (and rightfully so, his blush pink fingertips not-quite-hidden by soft blue gloves clutch the wheel in a certain fatal way that him want to stick his head in an industrial blender on the ‘Frozen Drink’ preset), but then Shouyou glances over at him for a second and oh, he’s lost again.

“What did you say again?”

“You missed it.”

“Missed what?” 

“The seagulls.”

“Ah.”

He tries to be, but he’s not too sorry about it at all. 

\--

Somehow, the beach is colder than the roads. Shouyou says it’s something about sea breeze, and Atsumu pretends he understands as he pulls his scarf tighter around himself. Skin care, and all. Carefully following behind Shouyou, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat. 

Snow crunches under his boots. It’s soft, with a thin layer of crumbly ice draped overtop that crepitates like crisps and frozen grapes. Atsumu has never gone to the beach during the winter before, so despite knowing there would obviously be snow on the beach, he still inhales a bit too quickly when he sees it. It’s weird, in the way a closed 24/7 mart is weird, or an empty court, no matter how normal it is. His breaths come out in small puffs of white, blending into the air. Shouyou is less than an arm’s length away, close enough to touch. So he does- Pulling him closer with a freezing hand and shoving them both in his pocket. He has exceptionally deep pockets. 

They’re closing in to the area right next to the water before Shouyou decides to speak. It’s the hesitant sort of quiet, and Tsumu isn’t sure why he seems so down. The snow has been perfectly fine. It is doing no wrong. Just in case, he kicks at it with the tip of his boots. 

“Sorry about the snow, I didn’t think it’d be so bad? Or. Um.” After closer observation, Atsumu concludes that Shouyou has been kicking the ground too. 

“I thought maybe they would have dug out the trails already? Or something? I really wanted to run that trail with you.” Shouyou grumbles, hands clenching slightly in frustration and stomping the ground extra hard. It’s all very cute, and Atsumu thanks everything that flies for getting to see it. 

In his head, Atsumu is thinking about sitting Shouyou on the ground and making snow angels with his body, but this doesn’t seem to be the time for it. Instead, he goes at it with another very uncoordinated response. It seems to be his thing lately. 

“Sure. Yeah. Uh.” Shouyou looks at him like he just got thrown on the ground and forced to make snow angels. But then he laughs, and Atsumu is pretty sure that whatever he said did not do the trick but Shouyou has been especially forgiving as of late. Of course, he has been too, so he tugs Shouyou closer and uses his hair as a warmer for his face. 

“So where were you planning to go?” He says into Shouyou’s hair. He’s taken to matching Hinata’s footprints on the weird snow-sand-ice mixture on the beach, mindlessly stepping into the tracks Shouyou makes and ruining the imprints with the soles of his boots. His feet are bigger. It isn’t any surprise, but he hums in content anyway because for some reason that he can't exactly put a finger on, he really likes how easy it is to cover Shouyou’s footprints with his own. As if it’s a secret that he were ever here, a secret only he knows. 

At least Shouyou doesn’t seem to notice. He’s busy figuring out his words. Whenever they’re alone, they don’t speak much, if at all. In the court they’re the louder part of the team, and when Atsumu’s not being tormented by the team (Another team-bonding exercise, perhaps)they make up the most of the laughter and bad jokes. Only after a few weeks on the team, Shouyou took to making bad jokes himself, much to the dismay of a tired Sakusa Kiyoomi. And when Atsumu had asked about it he almost inhaled his own lung at the nonchalant reply of ‘Not wanting to see Atsumu being awkward by himself’. 

He still can’t tell if Shouyou is in love or a sprinkle of crazy. Either way, he’s still cute when he does anything at all, so Atsumu hugs him tighter and mumbles an insincere sorry when he almost trips them both on a patch of ice. 

“Actually, I wanted to show you this bridge I found a mile into the trail. But. The snow.” Shouyou studies the snow, frowning. Atsumu stares knowingly at Shouyou’s footprints. He’s not upset about it, but Shouyou seems to be. Which makes him upset about it, just a little. 

He bites the inside of his cheeks. What’s the temperature out? Atsumu can’t really feel his nose. Or maybe it’s his ears. But Shouyou is still studying the snow with as much judgement and disappointment he can muster, so he huffs out into the air, watching his breath disappear into the chalky background.“Is that it?” Shouyou turns back toward him, confused. 

“Man, I thought it was something world ending, with how you looked and all,” Atsumu grins down at the orange snowball with illegally fluffy hair. He was right, it was his nose. Atsumu starts breathing out of his mouth. 

“One mile in, right?” It might just be because he’d be fine with following Shouyou off a cliff, but Atsumu makes a show zipping the corners of the coat and three million jackets Shouyou threw on him. “I think I’ll be alright. Just show me the way, yeah?” 

Shouyou looks like he’s gonna say something stupid, such as ‘you don’t need to’ or ‘how about we just go back home and come back another day cause that’s totally fine and I won’t be disappointed, seriously’ so Atsumu grips Shouyou’s hand tightly, and brings it up to his face to cover it with cold lipped kisses. 

“Seriously. I’m super fine. Want me to take off my coat or something?” Shouyou’s blush crawls up from his neck and colors his face like a spilled drink. He smiles, the bright fatally charming one, and Atsumu breathes in through his mouth because all the air rushed out of his lungs and into the abyss.

“It’s alright,” Shouyou beams, and with all his cool-fresh-crazy, brushes snow off his coat before jumping in his spot and balling his hands into fists and settling them next to his cheeks. Miya Atsumu thinks 'I just caused that' and is wondrously pleased. With the snow, and himself. 

\--

The wind is still whipping unforgivingly around them, but Atsumu can barely feel it when Shouyou excitedly tugs him along the endless expanse of white and grayish blue. Somewhere, a slushy snow-water mixture gently pulls against the snow covered sand of the beach. It’s all become background noise to Shouyou rambling on about his unbelievably large stone bridge that he swears up and down and sideways is an abandoned trail, and Atsumu thinks he still hasn’t quite woken yet from his dreams this morning. 

He’s pretty sure his ears have frozen off, but Shouyou’s hands are warm, which is making him warm, maybe too warm, Atsumu-is-confident-that-he’s-melting-at-this-point-warm. The air smells like saltwater and those melons sold only in summer. 

That’s absolutely amazing too, because Atsumu loves those melons.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Shouyou and Atsumu get lost because oops we forget Shouyou doesn't count in miles he counts in Shouyous so combined with the snow piled up absolutely everywhere they find themselves very lost and spend way too long getting back to their car lol  
> -  
> find me on twt @/Yoaisami because I have no clue how linking works :')


End file.
